La primera foto
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Cuando Kagami tomó esa foto, nunca pensó que realmente ellos terminarían juntos y casados. "Este fic pertenece a la convocatoria #BeMyValentine del grupo AoKaga 5x10 de Facebook." Omegaverso


**La primera foto.**

 **Resumen** : cuando Kagami tomó esa foto, nunca pensó que realmente ellos terminarían juntos y casados.

"Este fic pertenece a la convocatoria #BeMyValentine del grupo AoKaga 5x10 de Facebook."

Omegaverso

. ?fbid=860288160747089&set=gm.1109515452426989&type=3&theater

 **Categoría:** Kuroko no básquet

 **Personajes:** Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance.

 **Advertencias** : AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino. Lemon.

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Todo empezó hace casi tres meses. Aomine estaba por entrar a su segundo año en la escuela de carabineros, cuando su amigo Kuroko le dijo que su primo llegaría a la ciudad. De hecho, Aomine encontraba genial la idea, porque eso significaba tener con quien jugar básquet, Kuroko ya le había contado que su primo era muy buen jugador y que además era de esas personas que no se rendían si tenían un buen contendiente. Aomine estaba entusiasmado, ansioso y no paraba de preguntar a Tetsuya por el día de la llegaba del adolecente. Hasta que llegó el día. Kuroko le dijo que llevaría a su primo a jugar a la cancha cercana a su casa y si se quería sumar a ellos para jugar y que conociera por fin al joven. Aomine había corrido, su madre le preguntó qué es lo que pasaba, pero él sólo le dijo que tendría un partido.

Sin embargo se quedó de piedra al llegar, si era un chico alto junto a su amigo Tetsu, quizás un metro setenta o más, pelirrojo, delgado y de tés algo tostada, seguramente por las horas de juego bajo el sol, mas sin embargo cuando se giró la evidencia quedo a la vista ¡Era un niño! O por lo menos tenía cara de niño.

-Hola –dijo llegando donde ellos se encontraban.

-Buenas tardes, Aomine-kun –le saludó Kuroko-. Este es mi primo, Kagami Taiga –dijo presentándole al chico.

-Eh… hola –dijo algo contrariado-. ¿Tetsu, puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro –Kuroko miró a su primo y este se elevó de hombros y se puso a hacer clavadas.

Aomine caminó a un lado y esperó a que su amigo llegara y estar lo suficientemente alejados.

-¿Qué edad me dijiste que tiene tu primo?

-No te lo dije, Aomine-kun.

-Pues quiero saber la edad, ahora –exigió molesto, porque notaba que Tetsu se estaba burlando de él.

-Tiene diesiseis –dijo como si nada-. No veo por qué estás tan molesto.

-Porque cuando dijiste que tenías un primo muy bueno jugando basquetbol pensé que sería un buen contendiente para mí.

-Pues lo es –dijo Kuroko-. No podrías ganarle tan fácilmente a Taiga.

Aomine vio en las pupilas de su amigo el desafío, pero no creía que un niño como lo era Kagami pudiera ganarle, le superaba en altura, madures y casi seis años en edad.

-Bien, veamos de lo que es capaz.

-¿Y que ganó si te derroto? –los adultos se dieron vuelta al notar que el adolecente estaba tras ellos escuchando su conversación.

-Si ganas, Aomine-kun te comprará el almuerzo –sentenció Kuroko y miró a su amigo que simplemente se alzaba de hombros, no es como si de verdad creyera que perdería.

El partido se dio de manera desigual, es cierto que Kagami estaba cerca de alcanzar en habilidad a Aomine, pero este era mayor, más fuerte y más experimentado.

Pese a haber ganado Aomine estaba bastante satisfecho con el potencial del pelirrojo, creía que era algo así como un diamante en bruto, sólo hacía falta pulirlo, cosa que él podía hacer, estaba lo suficientemente entusiasmado.

-¡Eres genial! –gritó Taiga al terminar el partido en el que se vio derrotado.

-No tenías oportunidad, mocoso –dijo Aomine prepotente.

-Lo siento –dijo Kuroko-, pensé que Taiga te daría pelea.

-Y me la dio –dijo Aomine divertido por el brillo de admiración en los ojos de Kagami-. Vamos a comer algo.

-Pero perdí –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Lo sé, lo sé –dijo quitándole importancia-, pero tengo hambre así que vamos por algo de comer.

-¡Bien! –gritó Kagami, entusiasmado por la comida y sobre todo por compartirla con su nuevo ídolo.

-Bueno, entonces vamos –dijo Kuroko, divertido por el brillo en los ojos de su primo, seguramente Aomine lo pasaría muy bien, pensó irónico.

Ahora Aomine se solía escapar cada vez que podía del adolecente. Que si no lo iba a buscar directamente en su casa, se las ingeniaba para llegar a donde fuera que estuvieran.

-Kagami me dijo que quería tener una foto de recuerdo contigo antes de irse, Aomine-kun –dijo Kuroko, nuevamente estaban comiendo los tres y nuevamente Aomine había terminado invitando a los primos.

-Está bien, supongo –dijo el moreno.

-Kagami-kun, yo les tomaré la foto –dijo Kuroko.

-Bien, Aomine-kun, hace una c con tu mano –dijo el adolecente.

-¿Una "c"?

-Sí, mira, así –dijo Kagami mostrándole.

-¿Así?

-Así no, mira, con tu otra mano, el dedo pulgar más estirado –dijo el chico, divertido por la inocencia del moreno que parecía no darse cuenta lo que tramaba-. Así, perfecto –dijo juntando su mano con la del moreno.

-Mira aquí, Aomine-kun –le llamó Kuroko y de pronto el flash encandiló al moreno.

-¡Perfecto! –gritó el adolecente.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Aomine restregándose el ojo lastimado.

-No es nada, Aomine-kun –dijo Kuroko guardando el celular y tomando de su malteada como siempre, mientras veía la sonrisa deslumbrante en la cara de su primito.

Los días pasaban y Aomine estaba cada vez más esquivo. Por dios, que era cadete de la escuela de policías y no podía andar encandilando jovencitos. Porque pese al rumor popular él si era bastante despierto y sabía cuándo alguien tenía interés en él, además Kagami no era para nada disimulado y siendo honesto consigo mismo estaba arrancando de los encantos del chico porque era ciertamente adorable, tenía reacciones de niño, la belleza de un hombre y la inocencia de una adolecente que aún no sabe lo que quiere de la vida. Era mortal para Daiki, por eso le hacía el quite, por eso trababa de no encontrarse con él a pesar de que Kuroko parecía habérselas dado de celestina, porque cada vez que quedaban con sus amigos para jugar, Kagami aparecía invitado por su primo.

-¡Daiki!

Aomine sintió que su espalda se congelaba, no podía ser, Kagami lo había encontrado de nuevo.

-Eh, hola, Kagami-kun.

-¡Qué bueno que te encontré!

Daiki suspiró derrotado, venía de un día de entrenamiento físico muy pesado y no tenía ganas de irse por otro camino, esta vez no le importaba nada, sólo quería llegar a su casa y dormir veinticuatro horas.

-ahora no, Kagami, estoy muerto y sólo quiero ir a comer algo y dormir –dijo sin ganas, notando como el joven caminaba a su lado.

-¿Tienes algo preparado en tu casa? Kuroko me dijo que tus padres están de vacaciones.

-Me las podré arreglar solo, no soy un niño, ahora ve a jugar por ahí.

Kagami se detuvo en seco, apretando los puños y queriendo gritarle alguna grosería, pero se contuvo, pensó que seguramente Aomine estaba realmente agotado con todo lo que tuvo que hacer ese día.

-Está bien –dijo aun desanimado-. Nos vemos otro día, Aomine-san.

Daiki cerró los ojos con fuerza, Kagami nunca lo llamaba así, por lo que estaba muy enojado o muy dolido por su desprecio, pero era lo mejor.

Kagami llegó a su casa más desanimado que otros días, claro, hoy Daiki simplemente lo había despreciado.

-¿Kagami-kun, no ibas a ver si encontrabas a Aomine-kun? –le preguntó Kuroko desde la mesa, mientras terminaba de hacer un trabajo para la universidad.

-Lo hice, primo, pero cuando me encontré con él no quiso saber nada de mí –dijo tirándose en el sillón de la sala- ¿Será que lo estoy presionando demasiado?

-no creo que se trate de eso, yo creo que Aomine-kun no sabe sobre llevar el apasionado amor que sientes por él.

-No digas eso –dijo el adolecente con la cara completamente roja.

-Pero estás enamorado, eso no lo negaras.

-No lo niego, pero Daiki no me tomará nunca en cuenta por mi edad.

-No creo que lo haga por eso.

-¿entonces?

-Creo que el asunto es que aun eres menor de edad, quizás si esperas…

-¡Pero tengo dieciséis! ¿Pretendes que espere a ese idiota por dos años más?

-Pues es lo que te queda, o simplemente resignarte a que él nunca te tome en cuenta.

Kagami se quedó pensando, es verdad, por su carrera en curso, sería un error el que Daiki se involucrara con él siendo aún tan menor de edad, pero era cierto también que estaba enamorado del moreno y no podía hacer más que esperarlo, pero ¿sería capaz de esperarlo por dos años? Por qué Daiki era apuesto, genial y seguramente buenísimo en la cama. Ese último comentario en su mente hiso que su cara se pusiera como un semáforo y prefirió huir a su habitación antes de que Tetsuya le preguntara el porqué de su subida de sangre.

Llegó a su pieza jadeando, no podía creer que sólo con imaginarse a Daiki en la cama fuera suficiente para excitarlo de tal manera. Sentía que el cuerpo entero le ardía, su pene estaba parado y transpiraba demasiado. No sabía que estaba pasando con su cuerpo, nunca había sentido algo así.

-Me siento caliente.

Aomine sabía que algo iba mal cuando el timbre de su casa sonó a las dos de la mañana. Sus padres no podían ser, había hablado con ellos temprano y no llegarían sino hasta dentro de una semana.

Corrió a la puerta, su instinto se lo decía. Cuando llegó y vio a Kuroko asustado sabía que debía ser muy grave, Kuroko no mostraba esa cara a nadie.

-Kagami desapareció, desde las ocho de la noche que no sabemos nada de él.

Daiki no podía creerlo, como el mocoso había sido tan irresponsable como para salir de la casa y no avisarle a nadie y además no haberse reportado hasta estas horas.

-¿Hablaste con sus amigos?

-Por eso estoy aquí, Aomine-kun, no sea idiota.

Aomine se tragó las ganas de golpear a su amigo porque seguramente hablaba desde la vereda de la preocupación.

-Espera, iré por un polerón y lo vamos a buscar.

-Ya hemos buscado por todos lados –dijo siguiéndolo dentro de su habitación.

-En algún lugar debe de estar.

Kuroko y Aomine salieron a buscar al menor por todos los lados que ambos frecuentaban seguidamente.

-¡Kurokocchi, Aominecchi! –Kise Ryota, amigo de ambos, venía corriendo de la mano con su novio, Kasamatsu Yukio-. No pudimos encontrarlo cerca del colegio.

-Nosotros tampoco –dijo Akashi Seijuuroi, ex capitán de los mismos cuando estaban en la escuela media y que venía con novio de toda la vida, Murasakibara Atsushi.

-Kagamin no anda cerca de la playa.

-¡¿Dónde mierda está Kagami?! –gritó Aomine de todo.

-Aquí está.

Aomine y Kuroko se dieron vuelta a donde una divertida Momoi Satsuki caminaba del brazo de Kagami que venía abochornado y con la mirada baja.

-¿Satsuki, que haces con él? –preguntó Aomine y para nadie pasó desapercibido el tomo ultra celoso del moreno.

-Iba a casa de mi novio cuando lo encontré en la puerta, no quería tocar la puerta para no despertar a nadie y recordé que nos íbamos a juntar aquí así que decidí traerlo.

-Vamos a casa –dijo Kagami aun con la cabeza agachada.

-Por lo menos discúlpate con los que te salieron a buscar, mocoso inconsciente –dijo Aomine enojado.

-Lo… lo siento mucho –dijo el pelirrojo tiritando por la voz gruesa y molesta del moreno.

Los que presenciaban todo lo entendieron en su momento, porque no lo percibieron en su momento, porque estaban preocupados o porque estaban con frio o quien sabe, pero no lo sintieron antes, hasta que Aomine se acercó de manera rápida al menor y lo sostuvo de la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo y besarlo sin importar absolutamente nada.

-¡Hagan algo!

El gritó de Satsuki alertó a todos y se fueron contra el moreno que sin ninguna clase de tapujo estaba acariciando las nalgas del menor por sobre la ropa y le comía la boca con desesperación. El asunto se puso peor cuando Kagami se sostuvo del cuello del mayor sin intenciones de alejarse de él.

-Kagami-kun, suelta a Aomine –le exigió Kuroko haciendo fuerzas para separarlos.

Aomine estaba perdiendo la paciencia, todo había quedado claro, Kagami estaba en celo y él estaba deseoso de tomar la virginidad del pelirrojo

-¡Aléjense! –gritó Aomine expulsando toda su esencia alfa, logrando que los pocos Omegas que estaban a su alrededor retrocedieran abrumados y los Alfa se pusieran en posición de ataque.

-¡Basta! –grito la única mujer y beta entre ellos-. Esto ya se salió de control –dijo poniendo la mano sobre el brazo de su novio que la mantenía alejada para protegerla-. Cuídalo mucho, Aomine-kun.

El moreno sólo hizo una mueca y sostuvo al menor del brazo para alejarse con él.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Satsuki-san?

-Ellos dos... nada los detendría –respondió a su novio.

-Kagami puede tener bebés de Aominecchi.

-Pues esperemos que eso no pase –dijo su pareja sobando el brazo del rubio.

-Creo que ya no podemos hacer nada más aquí –dijo Akashi-, será mejor que vayamos a nuestras casas, ya es demasiado tarde y supongo que mañana todos tienen clases.

Mientras tanto Aomine iba llegando a su departamento, no es que estuvieran cerca, pero si no se apuraba terminaría violando a Kagami en cualquier calle sucia. No era lo que quería.

-Daiki –llamó el pelirrojo en cuando la puerta se cerró y el mundo dejó de existir para ambos.

Entre besos y caricias se fueron hasta el sillón de la sala, no había paciencia para llegar más lejos, por lo que simplemente se dejaron caer, mientras que Aomine se iba al cuello del pelirrojo y lo mordía. Su marca. Ahora Kagami Taiga le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma.

-Eres tan delicioso –dijo el moreno quitando las prendas de ropa del minino entre sus brazos.

-Te amo, Daiki –dijo el pelirrojo enrollando los brazos tras el cuello del menor y restregando su entre pierna contra la contraria sólo para provocar aún más a su amante fortuito. Sabía que cometía un error, no podía entregarse a un alfa que no era su esposo, pero en estos momentos nada de eso pasaba por su cabeza. Amaba tanto al moreno que estaba feliz de que fuera este quien pasara con él su primer celo.

Aomine estaba perdido entre la pasión y el aroma que el cuerpo del pelirrojo estaba dejando salir, quería saborear cada parte del cuerpo del niño que estaba a punto de devorar, ya sin importarle nada, ni la edad de Taiga, ni de que fuera casi un niño, nada.

Se sacaron lo que quedaba de ropa y Aomine volteó el cuerpo de su amante para que su entrada quedara expuesta. Su ano punzaba tanto que era notorio. Su pene se enfiló y entro de golpe, la sangre del primer desgarro fue el lubricante extra que necesitaba para poder que las envestidas fueran aún más profundo y aun mas adentro. La idea no era agotarse, tenían mucho tiempo por delante, el celo de Kagami estaba recién empezando y aun le quedaban unos cuentos días y tenían que tener energías suficientes para esto.

Sentía que estaba a punto de terminar, su pene se estaba endureciendo más y la bola en la base de su pene hacia fuerza para entrar en el ano de su amante para abotonarse y asegurar la procreación.

Kagami sintió un dolor aún más grande cuando la bola por fin entró y su alivió fue el chorro de semen que inundó sus entrañas.

-Los bebés de Aomine –dijo poniendo una mano en la parte baja de su vientre-. Tendré los bebés de Daiki.

-Tendrás todos mis cachorros y todos los que quiera hacerte –dijo mordiendo con más fuerza el hombro de su amante, sintiendo como un último chorro de semen salía de su pene. Abrazó a Kagami contra su cuerpo y así, abotonados, se puso de pie y caminó con cuidado con su hembra en brazos para llegar hasta su habitación y acomodarse en su cama en la misma posición., cuando se deshinchara la bola de su pene volverían a tener las energías necesarias como para poder tener sexo de nuevo y haría todo lo posible por embarazar a Taiga.

Los días pasaron, la casa de Aomine apestaba a sexo y sudor, los gemidos no pararon en todos esos días hasta que los padres de este llegaron y descubrieron la casa hecha un verdadero asco, quisieron ir a regañar a su hijo, pero los gemidos desde fuera de la habitación los alertaron de que no estaba solo, el padre de Aomine con cautela y sin mirar –para respetar un poco la privacidad de su hijo- cerró la puerta de la habitación.

-No entiendo… nuestro hijo nunca trajo a nadie a casa.

-Lo sé, mi amor, pero quizás mi bebé encontró a su verdadero amor –respondió la mujer con una sonrisa-, fue bueno que pudiéramos dormir en el camino.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué no seré sólo yo quien limpie la casa, amor, tú me ayudaras a limpiar.

Luego de casi dos horas la casa estaba limpia y ventilada, el aroma a celo ya se había ido de todas partes, menos de la habitación del principal involucrado, hasta que sintieron como alguien abría la puerta.

-Oh, ya están de regreso –dijo Kuroko que venía con Momoi y cargaban barias bolsas.

-Chicos, que bueno que están aquí, pero ¿Cómo fue que entraron?

-Lamento las molestias, señora Aomine, pero hubo algunos problemas durante su estadía afuera. Tuvimos que ocupar la llave de repuesto de la entrada para poder traer comida.

-Lo notamos, querida –dijo la mujer con tono condescendiente-. Pudimos darnos cuenta de que nuestro hijo no estaba solo.

-Está con mi primo, Taiga Kagami.

-Ya veo –dijo el hombre, que conocía a los jóvenes desde que eran compañeros del colegio de su hijo-, creo que no lo conocemos.

-No, hace algunos meses llegó a vivir con nosotros porque su padre no podía seguir con él en estados unidos por asuntos de trabajo y la muerte de su madre.

-Lo lamento mucho –dijo la mujer-, pero cuéntanos, ¿Cómo es Taiga-kun?

Kuroko sacó su teléfono, aun guardaba la foto que le había hecho a su primo y amigo cuando fueron a comer hamburguesas, mostrándole la imagen a los señores Aomine.

-Es tan adorable –dijo la mujer encantada.

-Pero es menor que ustedes, por lo que veo –dijo el padre, preocupado por la información que pidió.

-Kagami tiene dieciséis años.

-Oh, eso es algo complicado.

-Lo es, además de que Kagami siempre ha estado enamorado de Aomine, desde que lo conoció –dijo el joven.

-¿Y mi hijo? –preguntó la mujer, esperando escuchar una buena respuesta, eso dejaría sólo un problema, el color de los trajes de los novios para el enlace.

-no lo sé, pero Aomine siempre está alejando a Taiga.

-Quizás mi hijo está algo temeroso por eso de la edad, además está en la academia de policías y el asunto de un noviazgo con alguien menos de edad es algo complicado, aun siendo un Omega quien sea su pareja.

-Por eso, si no sabemos los sentimientos de Aomine, nunca podremos saber qué medidas tomar cuando se sepa si en este celo Taiga quedó embarazado de Aomine o no.

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio, pero un gemido ronco los hizo saltar y abochornarse.

-Creo que es mejor que nos retiremos –dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y dejando las bolsas que antes estaba a su lado sobre la mesa.

-Le pido que me llame cuando pueda venir por Taiga.

-Lo haremos.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo, Kuroko-kun?

-Diga.

-¿Podrías enviarme la foto de mi hijo y Taiga-chan? Es que es demasiado hermosa como para olvidarla.

-No hay problema.

Lejos de los comentarios y preocupaciones de sus padres, Aomine terminaba de caer rendido al lado del adolecente que descansaba igual de agotado sobre su pecho, aun unidos por el nudo en la base del pene del mayor, sin importarles nada, ni el ahora ni el después.

La mañana llegó iluminando el rostro radiante de los amantes. Entre un lio de sabanas y fluidos que los bañaban de manera algo desagradable. El primero en despertar fue Kagami, el dolor en su ano lo molestó lo suficiente como para interrumpir sus sueños. El sol lo molestaba y quiso cubrirse con las frazadas, pero estas no alcanzaban cubrirlo, lo que fue un detalle importante como para que abriera los ojos y se diera un buen espectáculo matutino. Frente a frente, el hombre de sus sueños dormía sosteniéndolo de la cintura, la realidad le cayó como balde de agua fría. Había llegado su celo, su primer puto celo y lo había vivido junto al amor de su vida.

-No sé si llorar de tristeza por saber que está mal o reír de felicidad por que esto pasó –se dijo a sí mismo lo más bajo que pudo, pero no fue suficiente como para mantener el sueño de su amante.

-Pues será mejor que sea lo segundo, porque no me arrepiento de esto.

Entonces Kagami si tuvo ganas de llorar.

-¿No me odias por eso? –preguntó sin saber que más decir.

-Lo disfruté tanto como tú –dijo abriendo los ojos y viendo la mirada llorosa de su amante, lo atrajo más a su cuerpo y poniendo una mano en la nuca de Kagami ara que sus caras quedaran a la misma altura y así poder deleitarse con la boca del mejor que al parecer se había vuelto su mayor obsesión.

-Daiki… espera.

-No quiero –dijo mañoso-. Tengo ganas de devorarte nuevamente, pero esta vez sin celos de por medio.

-No podemos, Daiki, espera –dijo deteniendo un poco los besos.

-No me detengas, Taiga –dijo con su mirada ardiendo en deseo.

-Estoy agotado –dijo sosteniendo la cara de su amante entre las suyas-. Además mi familia y la tuya deben estar preocupados.

-Mis padres no están…

-Escuche la voz de una mujer hace un rato –dijo poniéndose rojo-. Dios, no puedo creer que hiciéramos todo esto.

-Es la naturaleza –dijo atrayéndolo y dejando que su pasión bajara un poco por su novio. Lo que le recordaba-. Eres mi pareja ahora, Taiga. Pronto serás mi esposo.

-¿Esa será tu propuesta de matrimonio? Que poco romántico –dijo divertido, pero no le importaba, estaba feliz de que el amor de su vida lo quisiera a su lado.

-Ahora será mejor que nos demos una ducha y llamar a Kuroko para que sepa que estás bien.

-Bueno, bien no estoy –dijo divertido-. Estoy adolorido, acabo de ser desvirgado y no eres nada pequeño –dijo levantando un poco las sabanas para mirar el pene erecto de su novio rosándose con su pierna-. Eso sin tomar en cuenta que puedo estar esperando a tu hijo.

-Estás esperando a mis cachorros –dijo besándolo nuevamente en la boca-, no cabe de duda de que te preñe. No puedo recordar la cantidad de veces que solté mi semen en tu interior.

-Entonces tendremos que hacer las cosas más rápido, no quiero que mis bebés nazcan fuera de nuestro enlace.

-Me importa una mierda el enlace –dijo apartando las sabanas y tomando al pelirrojo en brazos para caminar al baño-. Con que nazcan y que tú seas mío, basta y sobra.

Kagami sólo sonrió, al parecer se consiguió un futuro esposo posesivo y algo bruto, pero lo amaba tanto que no podía esperar el día a que dieran el sí.

…

-Sí –los bitores empezaron en cuanto las palabras salieron de la boca de Kagami que parado frente a Aomine acaba de enlazar su vida al hombre de sus sueños y padre delos trillizos que llevaba en el vientre, los cuales se notaban muy bien con sus seis meses de gestación.

-Eres definitivamente mío –dijo soltando la boca de su esposo luego de que el juez civil frente a ellos terminara de unirlos y autorizando a Aomine para que besara a su pareja.

-Siempre he sido tuyo. Nací para ser tuyo.

-Oh, Kagamicchi es tan tierno y romántico –dijo Kise apachurrando a su novio que miraba a todos lados avergonzado por la actitud del rubio.

-Y se terminó casando con el idiota de Daiki –agregó Akashi que sostenía la mano de su amante que no se apartaba de la mesa de los dulces.

-Pero creo que hacen una pareja perfecta –dijo Momoi sacando con su cámara una foto del beso-. He sacado la mejor foto de la vida –dijo feliz y orgullosa.

-No lo creo –dijo Kuroko sacando su celular y mostrando la imagen-. Yo tengo la mejor, la que empezó con todo esto.

Y era definitivamente la verdad, la foto en que Kagami y Aomine hacen un corazón con sus dedos es sólo el preludio de su amor.

Fin.


End file.
